Survey
by waterrain
Summary: America has been given a survey by England and he decides to have fun with answering the questions. Lies or with the truth or a bit of both or putting something random down.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

"America, Here is a survey that I have created for you to answer." England commented calmly as he placed it down by the blue eyed Nation. "I have already handed out survey to everyone else."

'To be honest I just threw the survey's onto the table and left along with telling them no need to put your name. I only made America's survey personally, but I'm not going to inform him of that fact. He would laugh.' England briefly thought and it had been when America had went to get a hamburger that he had tossed the survey at the other Nations.

"Yeah, I know that England. I noticed that everyone else has multiple choice." America said cheerfully and he smiled brightly at him. "Why is mine not multiple choice?"

"Because I know you would just bubble in the answers without even reading the questions." England stated bluntly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "Like you did to the other survey's. On a few of them you played connect the dots or just bubbled all four choices or-"

"I'll let you know when I'm done with your survey." America told him, England rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room to go back to the World Meeting Room where everyone else is at the moment filling out the survey or not. Personally it didn't matter to England if the other Nations filled it out or not. America was by himself in a room due to the fact he would have been distracted with the other Nations around.

'I'm going to have some fun with answering.' The blue eyed Nation thought as he briefly glanced at a few questions and grinned widely. 'I'll put half-truths, the truth, flat out lies, and everything else. I'll even draw a picture. This is going to be pretty fun and England is going to be so pissed off.'

America wrote on the top of the survey **America, The United States Of America, USA, US, America The Beautiful,** and ended with **Alfred F Jones **after putting in several nicknames.

"Heh, I bet no one else has as many names and nicknames as me." America said happily, he was grinning, and then looked at the first question.

Meanwhile England noticed that several of the survey's were on the floor and that one survey was ripped to pieces along with being in a jar of Vodka.

"Bloody hell. A waste of paper." England said in an irritated voice.

"Only two Nations decided to fill out your survey." France said smoothly and that was when England noticed the two surveys in tact on the table.

"I know you didn't fill it out." England commented flatly as he picked the two surveys and glanced down at them.

"I spilled red wine on it." France commented calmly and a smirk was on his lips. England ignored him, walked away, and decided to look at the two that were filled out.

'Let's see…Several drawings of pasta along with not being completely filled out. The other one is filled out.' England mentally thought and he decided to wait outside the room he had left America in. The other Nations left and England waited by the door while wondering how long it will take the blue eyed Nation to answer all those questions.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_What is your favorite food?_

**Hamburgers, Pizza, Fries, Apple Pie, Corn, Taco, Egg Rolls, Muffins, Cupcakes, Cakes, Sushi, Pocky, Rice, and Wheat.**

America had listed several of his favorite foods instead of his number one favorite food of all time.

_What is your favorite non-alcoholic drink?_

**Cola.**

_Would you prefer to be on bottom or top?_

America snickered to himself for England was not being exact like 'In the battle field' or 'In the bedroom' and he found it funny.

**In battle field I love coming out on top and I prefer coming out on top on a battle field. In the bedroom it would depend on my mood and I love keeping my options opened. I enjoy mixing things up. I believe in equality in the bedroom. After all a person wouldn't want to be on bottom all the time and a person wouldn't want to be on top all the time since they would be missing out on something. I could go in detail of what the person would miss out by solely being on bottom and what a person would miss out by solely being on top, but there is not enough space…**

'I wonder what England would say.' America thought to himself while grinning and to be honest he has not had sex, but has been thinking a lot about it. 'Reading about it, thinking, day dreaming, and imagining it. I don't want to have sex currently, but I enjoy picturing it.'

_Do you believe that you eat too much?_

**Are you calling me fat? I'm in amazing shape. I happen to be sexy, heroic, beautiful, handsome, pretty, good looking, smoking hot, sizzling, smexy, adorable, cute, attractive, the most sexy Person/Nation. Anyone would love to have me in bed since I'm so damn sexy, adorable, and heroic. I'm hotter than anyone else in the whole entire world/galaxy. **

"I wish there was more space. The other question had more space on it." America muttered to himself and silently sulked. He didn't know that England did it on purpose due to knowing America's personality.

_Do you believe that you are vain?_

**I'm not vain. I'm the most good looking, handsome, sexy, attractive, and so on.. Person/Nation in the whole entire galaxy. I'm not vain at all, England.**

America smiled brightly and he wondered why England would write such a question.

'After all I'm not vain at all.' The blue eyed Nation thought and then looked at the question.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_Why are you so bloody Vain?_

**I'm not Vain at all. I'm just telling the heroic truth and stuff. No one else calls me vain…Expect France, Canada, and…Russia mentioned something like 'Your vanity will be the end of you, America.' Anyway I'm not vain and you along with everyone else that claims that I'm vain…Do not know what being vain truly means…I'm Confident and proud of my attractiveness.**

_Would you kiss anyone to save the world from complete and utter destruction?_

**Yes. After all I'm a hero and I could put plastic on my lips. You didn't think I would think of putting plastic on my lips.**

_Do you consider yourself to be an idiot?_

**Nope. I'm smart…Or am an idiot with a brick for a brain. Hah, Just kidding I'm really brilliant and smart. **

_Would you have sex with everyone to save the world from being destroyed?_

**Yes...I would have Tony make a one-time use clone of me so that everyone can have sex with me at the same time. Of course it would be with a one-time use clone of me not the actual me, but still Clones Of Me Count As Me.**

_Would you allow yourself to be paid for sex?_

**No because I do not need money…It is not like I'm in debt or anything…Besides I refuse to become a prostitute and I would rather die than be a prostitute like you. Just kidding, England. You are too uptight to actually be a prostitute and stuff. **

"Man, England. Is asking sexual stuff." America muttered to himself and then his blue eyes widened. "Is England trying to get into my pants or something?"

America tilted his head, thought for a moment, and then laughed loudly.

"Nah, He is too uptight for something like wanting to have sex with anyone. He would rather have a cup of tea and read a boring newspaper." America said cheerfully and then looked at the next question.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_What do you think you would look like if you were a female?_

America snickered and he personally thought England's questions were pretty funny.

"After all I would still be the most attractive Nation/Person in the whole entire galaxy." America said cheerfully and decided to write his answer.

**If I were a chick I would still be the most strongest, heroic, and good looking Nation/Person in the whole entire universe. My breasts would not be flat like Belarus's, but they wouldn't be huge like Ukraine's seriously they make bouncing sounds….Belarus and Ukraine are Russia's sisters…So obviously I wouldn't want to have breasts like them. I would make my glasses into content lenses and I would grow my hair out to my shoulders (Wouldn't be too short nor too long). I would wear sexy and revealing outfits to make your cheeks turn red…Just kidding! Hah, Hah, Hah I would dress sexy, but not for you.**

_Would you get a Tramp Stamp to save the world from being destroyed?_

**I would get a temporary tattoo on my lower back. It would say 'England Sucks Ass'. Heh, Joking. Seriously, I would get a temporary tattoo of the American Flag or A Hamburger. **

_If I give you tea as a gift what would you do?_

**Dump it into the ocean, laugh loudly, and borrow some of your special Tea…Not to drink, but to dump into the ocean..That is what would more than likely occur..It would depend on my mood. If I'm in a very very very good mood I might take a few sips of it before dumping the rest into the ocean…Don't you just love the ocean, England? **

_Would you throw my food into the ocean?_

**No for it would kill the amazing fish, sharks, shrimp, whales, and all ocean type creatures. Your Tea is okay to dump, but your food on the other hand is completely toxic like…Nuclear Waste. **

America smiled brightly and decided to stretch his arms for a minute before reading the next question.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_America, Are you still a virgin?_

America stared at the question a couple of times, he blinked his blue eyes, and tilted his head in confusion.

"Okay maybe he really is trying to get into my boxers." America muttered to himself and then shook his head. "Nah, He more than likely thought of random questions while watching a Shakespeare play. Taming Of The Shrew."

**…No, Why would I be a virgin? I slept with every Nation in the whole entire world expect you. Oh yes I had kinky sex several times, different locations, and it was amazing. I spread my legs and I spread other Nation's legs. I was on top, but then I was on bottom and guess what there was a massive orgy you weren't invited to since your England. **

"I wonder if England will believe it?" America asked himself calmly and he rolled his eyes. "There is some space left so it is best to clear things up otherwise England will start asking questions and I'll get blamed for the confusion."

**Just joking. I'm a proud Virgin. Seriously, I have standards and I want to be the only Nation that is still a virgin. So I can brag…no so I can politely ask/say 'Is it me or am I the only heroic virgin here?' Hey, England are you still a virgin? **

'Is England a virgin or not.' America briefly wondered, but then shrugged his shoulders and went to the next question.

_How many Nations have you had sex with? _

**England, I have had sex with…..ZERO Nations…How many Nations have you had sex with England? Seriously, What is up with all the sex related questions. I'm a little tempted to believe France about you being a pervert, but I don't think you have it in you to be a pervert and I don't believe France when he says you are/were a pirate. Because there is no way you could have ever been a pirate because pirates are completely bad ass, awesome, sexy, and they kick ass. **

**Maybe you heard someone ask some of these questions on TV and wrote it down or something…It is not like I watch late night TV, write down some stuff that was said, and bring it up at a world meeting….Yeah not like I do that at all…I'm not lying….Anyway, Whatever. **

'Alright, I have wrote down stuff that I heard on late night TV and bring it up at world meetings at times.' America mentally thought and he crossed his arms. 'Not like anyone has to know.'

_America, What do you think of Pirates?_

**I think pirates are bad ass, awesome, sexy, and kick major ass. I enjoy reading books about Pirates. I have watched all of the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies. I have watched an anime One Piece that is about Pirates and I have read One Piece manga. I have written about if I was a Pirate traveling the seven seas, digging up treasure, and defeating the Bad Pirates. I was a Heroic Pirate defeating all of the Bad Pirates.**

**France claimed to me you were/are a pirate, but I think he is lying and trying to make you seem to be cooler or something for some reason. Seriously, I doubt Pirates would ever sew anything or be polite and stuff. I mean come on look at your outfit…No Pirate would ever wear what you wear at all. **

"I want to be a Pirate looking at treasure maps and digging up treasure." America said cheerfully and he smiled brightly. The blue eyed Nation hummed happily and he decided to stretch his arms for a minute before reading the next question.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_England Hearing America's Voice Through The Door_

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

Meanwhile England had been leaning against the door, he had been listening to America's voice, and sighed heavily.

_"Nah, He is too uptight for something like wanting to have sex with anyone. He would rather have a cup of tea and read a boring newspaper." America said cheerfully._

"Honestly, Sex is better than reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of tea. Of course ever since America came into my life and he had picked me instead of that frog France…I did not have the desire to have sex with anyone. I had often wondered why the bloody hell I didn't want to have sex and figured it might have beeen because I had too much of it." England muttered to himself, his arms were crossed, green eyes closed, and he sighed. "After he had gained his independence from me..At times I had dreams of making love to him and kissing him. Afterwards drinking a ton alcohol feeling bad about wanting to do him despite the fact he was no longer a child and that he was no longer a colony. America ruined my sex life that clueless little idiot."

'America is 5'9.6 in height.' I'm 5'9 and there is not a huge difference in height. It wouldn't be difficult to…' England briefly thought and he put a hand over his eyes. 'Oh, America. You have no idea about how much I want to…'

"I'll be back." England said to himself, he felt the need to do something before he does something that wouldn't be a good idea, and he walked away to use the bathroom to take care of a certain issue that came up.

_"After all I would still be the most attractive Nation/Person in the whole entire galaxy." America said cheerfully._

England rolled his brilliant green eyes when he heard the blue eyed Nation claiming to be the most attractive Nation/Nation in the whole entire galaxy

'Even though it might be true…No need to say it out loud and let others know you are vain.' England mentally thought and he was leaning against the door listening. 'At least you are not going on and on about it. Of course he is alone at the moment and does not feel the need to go on a long speech about it.'

_"I wonder if England will believe it?" America asked himself calmly. "There is some space left so it is best to clear things up otherwise England will start asking questions and I'll get blamed for the confusion."_

'I bet he is not taking some of the questions seriously.' England thought to himself and he had figured that would happen to be honest. 'Of course he more than likely answered some of the questions honestly, but some with half-truths or lies or a mixture of all three. The answers will be like a bloody puzzle for I would be trying to figure out if he really meant that reply to the question and so on.'

_"I want to be a Pirate looking at treasure maps and digging up treasure." America said cheerfully._

"I suppose his feelings about Pirates have not changed from his childhood. I bet he is smiling brightly at the moment." England muttered to himself, he sighed softly, and put a hand to his head. "It is best not to ruin his innocence by informing him that very few pirates actually buried treasure. Also most of the time the Treasure happened to be food, water, alcohol, weapons, and clothing. To be saved for future use or for trading later on."

'After all those items are considered treasures when one is at sea for a lengthy time. At times food, water, alcohol, weapons, and clothing was stolen from other ships. One can't eat or drink items such as gold and so on.' England briefly thought and he looked up. 'Of course it is partly my fault for his view on Pirates. After all at the time when he was still my colony…I didn't want him to hate me if he ever found out I was a Pirate. So I made up tales about Pirates, about them looking at treasure maps, digging up gold, fighting Bad Pirates, and Saving people from the Bad Pirates.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to all who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_America, Do you masturbate?_

America's jaw dropped in shock, his pen dropped onto the floor, and he stared at the question for a few minutes.

'I never thought that England would ever ask that kind of question of me. Of course he wrote it down on a survey not literally asking me out loud, but still..' America briefly thought and he tilted his head.

"Why would he want to know?" America asked himself slowly and he frowned faintly for was England trying to kill him or was England trying to do something else. The blue eyed Nation picked up the pen and begun to write his reply to the question.

**I'm not telling you about how I touch myself in the shower and in the bed. I do not Masterubate. I do Herobate. I'm not a Master so I do not Masturbate. I'm a Hero so I Herobate. **

**Do you Geezerbate, England? Heh Heh Heh Heh. Lol Lol. Get it Geezerbate because you are older than me so you're a Geezer. Heh.**

America reread his reply and smiled brightly for England will be the one shocked.

"Take that England and possibly die from shock." America said cheerfully and to be honest he does not think that England will actually die from shock, but might faint or something.

_What do you think of when you see the color green?_

**Poison Ivy, Poison Oak, Frogs, Green Apples, A Green Crayon, Green Markers, and there is all sorts of other things that are green.**

_What do you think of when you see the color green? Not what you actually see, but what do you THINK OF when you see the color GREEN._

America puffed out his cheeks and he rolled his blue eyes.

"Jeez, England is confusing and giving me a headache. He is not even here." America commented in a sulky tone and crossed his arms.

**Well, England. I still do not get what you are asking me and stuff.**

_I bet you still do not get it, idiot. So look at these two tiny green circles and write what do you think of when you look at it._

America looked at the two tiny green circles that England had made by the question and blinked for a moment.

'England's Eyes.' America thought to himself and his cheeks flushed slightly. 'Okay, I'm not going to write down what I really think when I saw those two tiny green circles. Why did I think right away of England's Eyes when I saw the two green circles?'

America did not know that England had purposely drew two green circles instead of just drawing one green circle or a green square. He did not know that England had been thinking while drawing those two green circles 'I'm crafty'.

**I think of Green Eggs. Yeah, I think of Green Eggs. You know from the Book called Green Eggs and Ham. I just think of Green Eggs because they are like circular and green. Not like I was thinking about….**

America stopped himself from writing anything more and he decided to draw two thick eyebrows above the two green circles.

"Okay next question." America commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Geezer is a term for a man. It can carry either the connotation of age and eccentricity or in the UK that of self-education such as craftiness or stylishness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel.**

_England Hearing America's Voice Through The Door_

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

England looked down at his cell phone, he made sure it was on silent, and his legs did not hurt despite standing for who knows how long. A soft sigh came from his lips and he recalled some of the questions on the survey. There were some that he wouldn't have the nerve to ask out loud for America would have more than likely laughed and personally the green eyed Nation hated being laughed at by others.

'Of course I would take his laughter over a look of disgust.' England briefly thought and he wondered what the blue eyed Nation will say. 'More than likely I have confused him. He confuses me too. Honestly, We confuse each other and America is the best at sending mix signals. Not knowing he is even sending signals.'

"He is going to be the death of me." England muttered to himself softly and he closed his green eyes.

'Can one die from masturbating?' England wondered silently and then opened his eyes. 'I doubt it to be honest and besides I'm a Nation so something like that shouldn't kill me.'

"I wonder how America sounds like when masturbating." England said quietly, his cheeks burning, and he wondered if the blue eyed Nation thought of anyone. The green eyed Nation imagined America moaning 'Ngh, England'.

England's cheeks flushed, he gripped his arms, and teeth clenched.

'Oh, Bloody hell! I'm such a damn pervert, but at least I have self-control unlike that bloody frog that gropes anything that moves. I'm thinking about America in such a way and it is best not to think about such things when he is just behind that door. Of course I made sure to have a unbelievable amount of questions in that survey.' England mentally thought and he firmly pinched his cheeks. 'Have to take care of a certain issue in the bathroom again.'

The green eyed Nation walked smoothly to the bathroom, he was determined not to think about how America would sound if the blue eyed Nation was to moan out 'England', and he quickly checked the stalls to make sure no one was around.

He leaned against the bathroom door with his back, eyes closed, and swiftly taking care of the issue. England wanted to hurry up and get back to listening on America. He washed his hands and went back.

'I'm sexually frustrated.' England briefly thought as he leaned against the door that America was taking the survey in. 'It is unfair that America is not ever sexually frustrated. Of course that might be due to the fact he is more than likely still a virgin and has not had sex. I think America is still a virgin, but I might be wrong. If he is a virgin…'

England pinched his cheeks again for his thoughts were traveling down that path again and he put a hand over his green eyes.

'Get a bloody grip.' England thought firmly and he sighed to himself. 'I don't care if America is a virgin or not. I want to make love to him. I love America.'

England glanced up and he closed his eyes briefly in thought.

'I'm such a coward being unable to tell him about my feelings. Afraid of being rejected by him. Afraid that he would hate me and that he would not ever speak to me again.' England silently thought, fist clenched, and he opened his green eyes. 'Not to mention I'm bloody proud and stubborn. I don't want to risk heart ache and I don't want to give up my pride.'

"Honestly, I'm such a fool." England muttered to himself and he heard America laughing.

_"How can I choose between a Cola and a Hamburgers? I love both of them and stuff. Seriously, Food and Drink are met to be together. You can't have a hamburger without a cola just like how you can't have a cola without a hamburger." America said in between laughter. "England is so silly. Heh, Drink and food are suppose to be together. Of course I also like mixing certain drinks together like Cherry Soda and Strawberry Soda. So drinks belong together too, Plus I like mixing food together too. So food belongs together too. I love mixing things up."_

England smiled to himself and he knew which question the blue eyed Nation was on.

'Question Number Twenty Two. America, What do you love and enjoy better a Cola or a Hamburger.' The green eyed Nation thought to himself and he smiled faintly. 'I knew that he wouldn't be able to pick.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to all who have reviewed so far. Reviews are my Fuel.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_America, What do you love and enjoy better a Cola or a Hamburger?_

America begun to snicker which turned into a chuckle and then turned into full blown out laughter.

"How can I choose between a Cola and a Hamburgers? I love both of them and stuff. Seriously, Food and Drink are met to be together. You can't have a hamburger without a cola just like how you can't have a cola without a hamburger." America said in between laughter. "England is so silly. Heh, Drink and food are suppose to be together. Of course I also like mixing certain drinks together like Cherry Soda and Strawberry Soda. So drinks belong together too, Plus I like mixing food together too. So food belongs together too. I love mixing things up."

The blue eyed Nation after a few minutes stopped laughing and he was smiling brightly to himself.

**England I can't choose between them for they belong together. I wouldn't ask 'England, What do you love and enjoy better tea or a biscuit that resembles more of a cookie/cracker than a real biscuit.' **

**Anyway, Did you know some people say that we are two countries divided by a common language? It's pretty funny right, England? Do you think we are divided by a common language and do not understand each other. It is not like I care or anything like that England, okay. Anyway, I'm going to take a quick break. **

America stretched his arms, he looked at his cell phone, and decided to take a short break.

"I'll get some McDonalds, eat, use the toilet, wash my hands, and be back in thirty minutes." America commented cheerfully and he stood up. "Still have a lot more questions. Heh, England more than likely thinks I won't be able to finish it all. I'll prove him wrong."

The blue eyed Nation didn't know that England after hearing him decided to hide and waited patiently for him to leave the room. America walked happily away to the nearest McDonalds and after a few minutes England decided to quietly sneak inside of the room.

'Alright while he is gone I'll take a quick look at his answers. I figured he would leave to take a break and that I would have a chance to take an early look at his replys.' England mentally thought as he held America's survey and took a seat. 'Now let's see what did you answer to my questions so far, America.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to all who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**America's Answers**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

**Hamburgers, Pizza, Fries, Apple Pie, Corn, Taco, Egg Rolls, Muffins, Cupcakes, Cakes, Sushi, Pocky, Rice, and Wheat.**

"Honestly you have listed a lot, America. I'm not surprised to be honest." England commented causally to himself and he rolled his green eyes.

**Cola.**

'I knew you would say that Cola is your favorite non-alcoholic drink.' England briefly thought and he looked at the reply to the 'Would you prefer to be on bottom or top?' question.

**In battle field I love coming out on top and I prefer coming out on top on a battle field. In the bedroom it would depend on my mood and I love keeping my options opened. I enjoy mixing things up. I believe in equality in the bedroom. After all a person wouldn't want to be on bottom all the time and a person wouldn't want to be on top all the time since they would be missing out on something. I could go in detail of what the person would miss out by solely being on bottom and what a person would miss out by solely being on top, but there is not enough space…**

England's cheeks were burning as he thought about how America had wrote 'I keep my options open' and couldn't stop himself from picturing the blue eyed Nation in several kinky outfits not to mention having America in bondage outfits.

"It is good to mix things up in the bedroom to keep it from getting old and boring." England commented calmly after ten minutes of picturing America doing different sexual things, wearing outfits, and other such things.

**Are you calling me fat? I'm in amazing shape. I happen to be sexy, heroic, beautiful, handsome, pretty, good looking, smoking hot, sizzling, smexy, adorable, cute, attractive, the most sexy Person/Nation. Anyone would love to have me in bed since I'm so damn sexy, adorable, and heroic. I'm hotter than anyone else in the whole entire world/galaxy. **

"I did not call you fat. Honestly, I'm simply worried about your health and you think I called you fat. You are pretty sensitive. I'm a bit envious of how strong you are America. I recall how you dragged my vehicle for an hour just to ask for the keys and you did not even break a sweat." England commented in an irritated voice and he sighed to himself. "It is remarkable on how many words you have come up with to describe your body."

**I'm not vain. I'm the most good looking, handsome, sexy, attractive, and so on.. Person/Nation in the whole entire galaxy. I'm not vain at all, England.**

"You are the most vainest Person/Nation in the whole entire galaxy, but yet I care for you." England muttered to himself and he rubbed his forehead. "Why must you be so bloody vain? Even if one was to cut your vanity to 1/3 you would still be the most vainest creature alive."

**I'm not Vain at all. I'm just telling the heroic truth and stuff. No one else calls me vain…Expect France, Canada, and…Russia mentioned something like 'Your vanity will be the end of you, America.' Anyway I'm not vain and you along with everyone else that claims that I'm vain…Do not know what being vain truly means…I'm Confident and proud of my attractiveness.**

"You go overbroad. Yes, You are attractive and so on. However no need to tell everyone in the world and ramble on for hours about it." England commented and he sighed. "I wonder how you became so vain, America."

**Yes. After all I'm a hero and I could put plastic on my lips. You didn't think I would think of putting plastic on my lips.**

"You are such a smartass, America." England commented calmly and he sighed to himself. "I somewhat figured your reply would be plastic on those lovely lips."

'So if the world was ending I won't be able to get a non-plastic kiss from America.' England mentally thought and he glanced back down. 'That's just peachy.'

**Nope. I'm smart…Or am an idiot with a brick for a brain. Hah, Just kidding I'm really brilliant and smart. **

"Typical America." England said simply and read the next reply.

**Yes...I would have Tony make a one-time use clone of me so that everyone can have sex with me at the same time. Of course it would be with a one-time use clone of me not the actual me, but still Clones Of Me Count As Me.**

'I hate that lousy alien Tony. I wish that Tony would just go back to his own planet and stay there forever.' England briefly thought and he shook his head. 'Not the time to think of my hatred for that alien.'

**No because I do not need money…It is not like I'm in debt or anything…Besides I refuse to become a prostitute and I would rather die than be a prostitute like you. Just kidding, England. You are too uptight to actually be a prostitute and stuff. **

"At least he won't sell himself." England said calmly and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not uptight. I just have no desire to be paid for something as simple as sex."

**If I were a chick I would still be the most strongest, heroic, and good looking Nation/Person in the whole entire universe. My breasts would not be flat like Belarus's, but they wouldn't be huge like Ukraine's seriously they make bouncing sounds….Belarus and Ukraine are Russia's sisters…So obviously I wouldn't want to have breasts like them. I would make my glasses into content lenses and I would grow my hair out to my shoulders (Wouldn't be too short nor too long). I would wear sexy and revealing outfits to make your cheeks turn red…Just kidding! Hah, Hah, Hah I would dress sexy, but not for you.**

"Oh, America. You are unbelievable and entirely too playful for your own good. Always sending mixed signals." England commented while shaking his head. "He is always such an unknowing tease to me."

**I would get a temporary tattoo on my lower back. It would say 'England Sucks Ass'. Heh, Joking. Seriously, I would get a temporary tattoo of the American Flag or A Hamburger. **

England snickered and he didn't feel insult for he thought of how if the S was replaced by an F. It would say 'England Fucks Ass' and that would imply he has been inside of America even though it would be a blunt lie.

'I merely wish that I could…' England's thoughts trailed off and he pinched his cheeks firmly. 'Bloody hell just Focus, England.'

**Dump it into the ocean, laugh loudly, and borrow some of your special Tea…Not to drink, but to dump into the ocean..That is what would more than likely occur..It would depend on my mood. If I'm in a very very very good mood I might take a few sips of it before dumping the rest into the ocean…Don't you just love the ocean, England? **

"Honestly, That is so like you. Wasting and so on." England said calmly and rolled his eyes. "If I was not a complete and utter gentleman. I would tie you up with the strongest chains, force you to drink tea until you piss your boxers, and…"

'I'm a pervert.' England briefly thought and he mentally groaned. 'At least I do not act on it and I keep it to myself.'

**No for it would kill the amazing fish, sharks, shrimp, whales, and all ocean type creatures. Your Tea is okay to dump, but your food on the other hand is completely toxic like…Nuclear Waste. **

England gritted his teeth and he decided to read the next reply.

**…No, Why would I be a virgin? I slept with every Nation in the whole entire world expect you. Oh yes I had kinky sex several times, different locations, and it was amazing. I spread my legs and I spread other Nation's legs. I was on top, but then I was on bottom and guess what there was a massive orgy you weren't invited to since your England. Just joking. I'm a proud Virgin. Seriously, I have standards and I want to be the only Nation that is still a virgin. So I can brag…no so I can politely ask/say 'Is it me or am I the only heroic virgin here?' Hey, England are you still a virgin? **

England groaned, he had his hands over his eyes, and at times America drives him up all of the walls.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack with your first five sentences. You are naughty, America. Writing down such things." England said out loud and then groaned for his mind went to the gutter when he thought about how he could 'Punish' America. "Bloody hell I'm such a damn pervert, but at least I have self-control."

**England, I have had sex with…..ZERO Nations…How many Nations have you had sex with England? Seriously, What is up with all the sex related questions. I'm a little tempted to believe France about you being a pervert, but I don't think you have it in you to be a pervert and I don't believe France when he says you are/were a pirate. Because there is no way you could have ever been a pirate because pirates are completely bad ass, awesome, sexy, and they kick ass. **

**Maybe you heard someone ask some of these questions on TV and wrote it down or something…It is not like I watch late night TV, write down some stuff that was said, and bring it up at a world meeting….Yeah not like I do that at all…I'm not lying….Anyway, Whatever. **

"Honestly, You are terrible at denying the fact you do write down some questions from late night TV and bring it up at the World Meeting from time to time." England said out loud and he shook his head.

**I think pirates are bad ass, awesome, sexy, and kick major ass. I enjoy reading books about Pirates. I have watched all of the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies. I have watched an anime One Piece that is about Pirates and I have read One Piece manga. I have written about if I was a Pirate traveling the seven seas, digging up treasure, and defeating the Bad Pirates. I was a Heroic Pirate defeating all of the Bad Pirates.**

**France claimed to me you were/are a pirate, but I think he is lying and trying to make you seem to be cooler or something for some reason. Seriously, I doubt Pirates would ever sew anything or be polite and stuff. I mean come on look at your outfit…No Pirate would ever wear what you wear at all. **

'I feel slightly insulted, but at least America does not know the truth.' England mentally thought and he sighed. 'There is no telling what America would do if he found out that I use to be a pirate.'

**I'm not telling you about how I touch myself in the shower and in the bed. I do not Masterubate. I do Herobate. I'm not a Master so I do not Masturbate. I'm a Hero so I Herobate. **

**Do you Geezerbate, England? Heh Heh Heh Heh. Lol Lol. Get it Geezerbate because you are older than me so you're a Geezer. Heh.**

England's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he set the survey down. He heard footsteps, the green eyed Nation quickly hid inside of the closet, and his heart was beating fast.

"Hey, Russia. I set you up with an appointment to have your height decreased." America said cheerfully into his cell phone and he leaned against the closet door. "I'm being a hero you know by helping you out, Russia. Since you are freakishly tall and stuff. You are two inches taller than me. Oh, I also set you up with a nose appointment since it is big."

England hoped that America will not open the closet door and he closed his green eyes.

"I set you up with an appointment to reduce your weight greatly along with greatly reducing your current height of 5'9.6. Reducing your height and weight will make you weak, da. Make you petite and tiny as if you were a child. " Russia said innocently and he was inside of an airport waiting for the airplane. "My nose is not big and I enjoy being taller than you, da. You are sad that I'm bigger than you."

"Well fuck you, Russia. Not literally, but seriously fuck you. I'm not fat and like hell I'll ever be weak. You can keep on dreaming about the whole me being weak and junk." America commented smoothly and he was tempted to break his cell phone, but resisted and gritted his teeth. "Bye. I'm not going to say Good Bye, but just Bye because you do not deserve to hear a Good Bye from me."

"You are rather silly, America. You told me Good Bye two times." Russia stated calmly and added. "If we were to have sex, America. I would be the one on top, da. You would not ever be on top and I would make you sound like a slut. Do you wish to become one with me, America? In the end all will become one with me, da. I'm patient."

America swiftly hit end, he turned off his cell phone, and put it back into his front right pocket. The blue eyed Nation briefly thought that Russia is always such a creep.

"Alright, Time to answer more of England's survey." America said happily as he sat down, grabbed his pen, and smiled brightly. "That will put me in a better mood and it will keep me from begging my government to destroy Russia. That Russia really pisses me off."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to all who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel.**

_England's Question_

**America's Answers**

**Survey **

**By waterrain**

_What do you recall back when you use to be a colony?_

America closed his blue eyes for a moment, deciding what to write, and then he opened those eyes.

**I do not remember nor do I wish to remember.**

"I remember when I picked you instead of France and became your colony. I recall feeling lonely in that big house without you being there with me. Heh, I was pretty dependent on you." America commented and he closed his eyes. "That big house always felt so cold, lifeless, and empty without you. I felt incredibly alone."

"I recall being afraid that you might not come back because you thought I wouldn't be worth the trouble or that you had forgotten me or that something would bad happened to you, England." America stated calmly and his eyes remained closed as he thought for a moment before speaking. "I didn't stray back into the woods. I didn't leave the house area a lot since I was not sure when you would be back and I did not want to miss seeing you. I didn't want you thinking that I had left you. I wanted you to always know I was waiting for you and that I would always be there. You promised me that you would be back, but I was not sure when or what time you would be back."

'I use to play inside with those soldiers you had handmade for me and I had known that they would not leave me. I was extra careful with them since I didn't want them to break. After all even back then I was strong physically and I could have have broke them if I had been careless.' America briefly thought and his heart ached as the memories came to surface. He could always recall the sad, lonely, and depressing memories of when he was England's Colony.

"Of course you said don't worry, that you would be back, and I recall you telling me that you know what it was like being alone." America said to himself and he sighed. "I didn't understand why you couldn't take me along with you to Europe and stuff. Of course after a lot of time to myself at the time I figured you were just ashamed of me and didn't want anyone seeing me or thought I was not strong enough that I was weak and needed to protected. I decided that I would become stronger so that maybe I could go with you."

'There were good memories too, but it always seemed to me at the time that England always kept on leaving me behind. No matter what I did or say he always left me.' America mentally thought. 'I use to wonder and ask myself questions back when I was a colony. Why does he always leave me? Was it something I did? Why can't I go with him?'

"I didn't want you to leave me, England. I tried to go with you, but you never allowed me. I recall begging and pleading you not to leave me alone, but you always left me in the end. I recall saying I Won't Let You Go Back since I really wanted you to stay with me, but I didn't use my strength and force you to stay after all I didn't want you to be sad. It really did hurt like hell and felt like you ripped my heart out whenever you left. You had broke my heart each time. I loved you and I cared about you a lot. I didn't want you to leave and I just wanted to have you to myself. You were like a brother to me even though you didn't want me to think of you as a brother for some reason. Not like I'll tell or write that to you, England. I was not emotionally or mentally strong at the time, but then I grew up. I became mentally and emotionally strong where I didn't cry anymore about you leaving me behind." America said out loud to himself, he pinched his cheeks, and forced himself to smile brightly. "The past is best to be left in the past. After all thinking about the past does nothing at all."

'I was pitiful caring and missing him so deeply in the past when I was just a mere colony. I use to shed tears daily when he was not there and I use to be really dependent on England. I recall wishing he was there with me and when I needed him the most..He was not there.' America thought to himself and he opened his blue eyes. 'I recall how I grew taller, he was not there to witness it, and I no longer cried over him. I became stronger mentally and emotionally when I grew taller. I was already pretty strong physically ever since I was a child since I could spin a buffalo around with ease.'

"Heh, I'm happy that I became a Nation. I'm glad that I became Independent and I'm a hero." America commented cheerfully and he swiftly wiped his wet cheeks. His eyes were slightly puffy, but he ignored it and refused to admit to himself that he had shed some tears over the memories. Sad memories are at times remembered more than the happy memories. Just like how at times one remembers at certain times the negative memories more than the positive ones.

"The present and future is important. The past can't be changed unlike the present and future. I always look forward towards a hopeful happy and bright future. I can do anything I put my heart and mind to. I'm America The Beautiful, The Land Of The Free, and The Home To The Brave. I'm Independent and I can anything that I set out to do. Shedding tears does nothing expect hurt my eyes, make them look puffy, and make them feel as if they are going to fall out. No one is worth crying over, but the only one I'll cry over is myself like when all of my flaws are pointed out to me. I can handle anything and everything." America said happily, a bright smile on his lips, and hands on his hips. "Now I'll look at the next question on this Survey."

The blue eyed Nation did not know that England had been listening to every single word he had spoken.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to all who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel.**

_England's Questions_

**America's Answer**

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

_Have you ever had your heart broken?_

"Several times by the same Nation/Person." America commented out loud and he decided against writing it down.

**Nope. I never had my heart broken at all. After I'm a hero and no one can ever break my heart. I'm too sexy, beautiful, amazing, smart, awesome, and heroic to ever have my heart broken. Your are silly for writing that question, England. Hah, As if you or anyone could ever break my heart. **

_Do you think you have ever broke anyone's heart?_

**I do not think I have ever broken anyone's heart.**

'I know I had broke your heart when I left you and in the end finally became a Nation. Sure I felt a bit bad, but I had been silently glad that I no longer would have my heart broken every single time you left me behind.' America briefly thought and he closed his eyes. 'Is that selfish of me to have left you because I was sick and tired of dealing with you leaving me behind? You broke my heart several times and it was painful. I didn't want to keep on getting hurt. It doesn't matter for that is in the past. I have never ever told England or anyone.'

"Anyway, I do not regret becoming a Nation. After all I can travel anywhere in the world and I'm not restricted or forced to stay in one place all the time. I can go anywhere." America said cheerfully and moved onto the next question.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. I just checked up on my Story Stats for this FanFic. I was amazed that 32 People added my FanFic Survey to their Story Alert and that 29 People Faved my FanFic Survey. I had also decided to check up on the traffic for my FanFic and the grand total of hits was 5,537...The total amount of vistors was 1,527.. I decided to check to see what I got for chapter 12 I had 185 hits and the amount of vistors was 148.**

_England's Questions_

**America's Answer**

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

_Have you ever dreamed about kissing someone on the lips?_

**No. **

"I have not dreamed about kissing anyone." America said honestly and he tilted his head. "I wonder why England asked that question. Oh well."

_Do you love someone?_

**Heh, I love myself.**

"Besides any type of love towards another can end in heartbreak. I love myself and I won't ever break my own heart." America commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly while adding to himself. "Heh, It is important it love yourself."

'I think there is a quote or something. You have to love yourself first before someone else can love you? I think that's it or close to it. I love myself a lot, but..' America briefly thought and he closed his blue eyes. 'It doesn't matter.'

"Even if everyone hates me or feels upset with me or dislikes me or wish I was dead or decide to make fun of me or whatever else. I will always have myself and no one can take that away from me." America said happily and he smiled to himself for no matter what he will always love himself even when no one else loves or likes or wants to be around him.

_If you could change one thing about yourself what would you change?_

**I would not change anything. I love the way I'm right now and I love myself. Why would I ever want to change a thing about myself? I'm attractive, smart, heroic, and I'm a Nation. Would you want to change anything about yourself?**

America smiled brightly, he stretched his arms, and briefly wondered if England would change anything about himself.

_America, How did you feel when you left me and became independent?_

"Jeez, England. You keep on bringing up emotions and the past. Why do you keep on bringing up the past? It won't change anything at all." America muttered to himself, crossed his arms, and he looked up at the ceiling. "The here and now is more important than the past."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

_England's Memory Of Past_

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

England's green eyes were closed, he was leaning against the door, and thought of America's words of what he had recalled from when he was a Colony.

"I just couldn't take you with me, America. I didn't want you to lose you." England whispered quietly and his hands were over his eyes. "After all what if one of the Nations had decided that they want to take you away from me."

_"Do you have to go?" America asked softly and his tiny arms were crossed as he looked up at him with big blue eyes. _

_"Yes." England replied simply and he closed his eyes for it was difficult to leave when America looked at him with those eyes. The blue eyed Colony jumped up and wrapped his small arms around England's neck._

_"Please don't leave me." America said in a pleading voice to the green eyed Nation._

_"I promise I will be back, America." England told him gently and hugged him. "Please do not be difficult."_

_"Can I go with you?" America asked him and he received a sigh._

_"I'm sorry, but no you can't go with me." England told the blue eyed Colony and he set him down. "I must be going and don't worry, Okay."_

"It was tempting to take you with me." England muttered to himself and he sighed softly. "I couldn't for I was afraid you would decide that the other Nation's were better. I was afraid one of them might take an interest in you, take you away, and so on. I had no wish to lose you to those Nations in Europe."

'It did not break my heart leaving you behind when you were a Colony, America. It was a bit difficult, but my heart did not ache for I knew you would be safe and sound.' England mentally thought and he opened his eyes. 'I knew that you would always be there waiting eagerly for my return, but you what America…I was foolish to think that..'

_"Do you really have to leave so soon?" America asked the green eyed Nation._

_"Yes." England replied gently._

_"I love you. Please don't go. I need you, England." America said quietly, tears fell down from his blue eyes, and he hiccupped. "Why do you come back if you are just going to leave me in a few days? I waited a month for you and you have been here only three days."_

_"I will be back before you know it." England commented smoothly and he wiped away the Colony's tears._

"He use to be so dependent on me." England commented softly and he sighed to himself.

_"Please take me with you." America said to him bluntly and his cheeks were puffed out._

_"I know what it is like to be alone and I promise to return." England stated to the small blue eyed Colony._

_"You don't have to be alone, England. Just take me with you." America told him. _

_"I simply can't do that America. You are too young and what if something happens to you?" England asked patiently as he looked down at the blue eyed Colony._

_"I can handle it. I'm little, but I'm really strong." America commented firmly as he spun England around by the ankles. "See? I can you spin you around and stuff."_

_England was tossed by his Colony, he sighed to himself, and shook his head at the Colony._

_"Also you might cause me some trouble with the other Nations if I brought you with me." England told him and he rubbed his forehead. "I won't be gone for too long."_

'America always wanted to go with me, but I never allowed him. Some of the other Nations that had Colony's brought them along with them to the get togethers to show them off. At some of the get togethers I had brought with me all of my Colony's expect for America.' England briefly thought to himself and he placed a hand on his cheek.

'I never took America with me to show him off. For he was the one I had personally treasured the most out of all of my Colony's. America was my favorite. I wanted to keep safe and sound away from the dangers of the world. Was that wrong of me? More than likely yes it was wrong for keeping him like a bird in a cage, but I did not want to risk him getting hurt. Yeah, Look at how that bloody turned out. I hurt him the most.' England mentally thought and he sighed softly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Infomation**

**The American colonies were less financially successful than those of the Caribbean, but had large areas of good agricultural land and attracted far larger numbers of English emigrants who preferred their temperate climates.**

**The loss of the Thirteen Colonies ****in North America in 1783 after a War Of Independence deprived Britain of some of its oldest and most populous colonies. British attention soon turned towards Africa, Asia and the Pacific.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

_England's Questions_

**America's Answer**

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

_America, How did you feel when you left me and became independent?_

**No comment.**

'It is for the best that England doesn't find out how I felt when we parted our ways. The one to leave first was him not me.' America thought and he looked at the next question.

_If you could would you change the past?_

**No.**

America stretched his arms, yawned quietly, and went onto the next question.

_Do you have any regrets?_

**Why would I ever have any regrets? Do you think I would regret anything?**

"I have some regrets, but it doesn't matter for what has been done has been done. No use on thinking or regretting past events. Just have to keep on moving forward towards a bright future." America commented cheerfully and went onto the next one.

_How do you feel?_

**You really shouldn't be so vague it's not cool and it's not nice either…Anyway, I feel pretty heroic and healthy. How do you feel, England?**

America laid his head down onto the table and he decided to take a nap.

'And I'm half-way finished with England's survey. Why did he have to make so many questions?' America thought before closing his blue eyes and easily fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**America Singing In His Sleep**

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

England noticed it was too quiet and he slowly opened the door to see America with his head down. The green eyed Nation with great caution walked over to the blond.

**I would catch your boxers for you and with a loud laugh toss them back at you.**

'America sings in his sleep now. That is interesting for he use to talk in his sleep not sing.' England briefly thought and he sat down on a chair. 'I talk in my sleep.'

**I would catch your ball for you and cheerfully throw it back at you.**

**I would catch your fist for you and smile brightly for being a hero by stopping you.**

"You always have to mention the word hero." England commented as he looked at the still sleeping blue eyed Nation. "I wonder why do you love that word so much?"

**I would catch a Grenade for you and toss it far away from us because I'm the hero.**

**I would catch dynamite for you and defuse it in an epic way like in Hollywood movies.**

**I would stop a nuke for you and we would party as if the world was ending.**

England smiled faintly to himself, he listened to America's beautiful voice, and the words were somewhat catchy.

**I would not do everything for you because not everything you want will be good for you.**

**I would do anything to protect you even if you hate me for it.**

'America's singing voice is actually quite nice.' England thought and he smiled. 'Best not to tell him for I do not want to increase his ego.'

**I would jump in front of a train for you and stop it with my bare hands because I'm strong.**

**I would jump in front of you and take a bullet because I can handle it unlike you.**

**Plus I know you would give me a whole lot of wonderful Ice Cream and you'll be there by my bed side looking at me with that look in your eyes.**

England decided to touch America's blond hair, but that was a mistake and his wrist was grabbed.

"Huh? Is that you, England?" America asked sleepily and his eyes were slowly opening. "I wasn't sleeping because your questions are difficult or anything for me to answer.

"Bloody hell let go of my wrist, Idiot." England stated firmly and he received a yawn from the tired blond.

"Sorry about that England, but you should really know better than to touch a sleeping Nation." America commented to him and he released England's wrist. "I thought you left with everyone else."

"I came back and what do I find? You with your head down on the table." England said calmly and he rubbed his wrist. "Honestly, That really did hurt."

"You shouldn't have surprised me. Seriously, I wake up when someone touches me even if it is a light pat on the head. You are lucky that I wasn't in my bed for you would have been at a receiving end of a bullet because I have a gun under my pillow in case of Alien or Zombie attack. You never know when Aliens and Zombies will attack you. At least your wrist is not broken and all that stuff, England." America stated causally and he rolled his blue eyes at England's stunned expression.

'He keeps a gun under his pillow just in case Aliens or Zombie's attack him in his sleep.' England thought as he looked at the blond haired Nation. 'That is dangerous having a gun under ones pillow. Why can't he just have it by his bed instead of under his pillow? I will never understand him.'

"Unlike you, I wake up when someone does something to me. You are really difficult to wake up." America commented cheerfully. England gave him a look and the blue eyed Nation held his head up high.

"I don't like you falling asleep in front of everyone because you talk in your sleep." America informed him and his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink recalling that one time England fell asleep at the world meeting. "Seriously, It is embarrassing. I feel sorry for you, England."

"Are you still upset? On how I mentioned in my sleep on how you use to wet the bed and other such things?" England asked calmly and he had a faint smirk on his lips as America's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Shut up, England." America told him and he looked away from the green eyed Nation. "Seriously, Why do you have to talk about my colony years in your sleep? Why not talk about your earlier years?"

"Why do you sing in your sleep? Who is the you in your song? Who would you catch a grenade for America?" England asked causally and he noticed that America's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"None of your business, England. I finished half of your survey and you can have it now. I'll finish the rest of it at home and give it to you sometime tomorrow. As if I would tell you who I would catch a grenade for its top secret information, classified, and everything else! Later!" America commented as he handed England the questions he had answered and afterwards the blue eyed Nation raced away leaving a highly confused England behind.

'I wonder why America was blushing so heavily.' England briefly thought and then he sighed to himself. 'I really wonder who America was singing about in his sleep.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Quick Question What did you people think of the words that America sung in his sleep in Chapter 16? **

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

America was inside of his house and he was leaning against the front door.

"That was a close call." America muttered to himself, his hand clenched the remaining papers, and he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think England figured out that those words were for him. It would be bad if he did figure it out because then he would brag to the world and somehow everyone would be pissed at me for some weird reason."

The blue eyed Nation rolled his eyes, looked down at the papers, and dropped it. He locked the front door and after a moment decided to pick up the papers for his conscious was yelling at him angrily 'Don't be half-arsed and just finish the bloody survey, Idiot! Are those questions that difficult to answer? It is not bleeding brain surgery!'.

'Shesh, My conscious right now sounds a lot like England.' America briefly thought and he tilted his head. 'Sometimes my conscious sounds like Germany, Japan, China, and a few other Nation's. My conscious has never sounded like Russia and for that I'm grateful cause that would be pretty freakin creepy. Who would want to have Russia's voice inside their head?'

"Jeez, I might as well finish what I started and junk in the morning. Sometimes, I do not like when my conscious shows up." America commented calmly, he walked to the table, and gently placed the papers down. "I'll finish it in the morning."

America started to walk towards his bedroom and noticed that Tony was putting up a sign 'Warning A Zombie I Made Is Currently Inside This Bedroom'.

"What did you do?" America asked him and he noticed that his Alien friend was looking away from him.

"I made a Zombie." Tony informed him.

"You did what?" America asked loudly and he couldn't believe it.

'I should have come back earlier.' America briefly thought and he stared down at Tony. 'I can't believe he actually made a Zombie.'

"I tried to program it to find and turn the fucking limey into a Zombie, but two damn fairy's showed up and the Zombie is attacking the pillows." Tony replied calmly and he looked up into those shocked blue eyes.

"A Zombie is attacking pillows. I have never heard of a Zombie attacking pillows." America said slowly, he was in front of his bedroom door, and could hear the Zombie ripping his heroic pillows apart.

"And eating the pillows." Tony stated to him and then there was suddenly a loud bang along with a scream. America and Tony blinked their eyes at the same time.

"I guess that Zombie found my gun. Think it killed him?" America asked in a whisper as he slowly opened the door, Tony was right behind him, and they cautiously went further inside the bedroom.

"Good thing I had a loaded gun under my pillow." America commented cheerfully as he swiftly grabbed his gun and fired the remaining bullets at the Zombie while saying 'Die' everytime he shot the zombie. "Can't be too careful."

The blue eyed Nation went into his closet and pulled out a grenade. Tony decided to walk out America's bedroom.

"Luckily, I keep all of my really important stuff inside of the basement and in the food cabinet." America commented calmly as he backed out of his bedroom, pulled out the pin, and raced away. The grenade went off and the room was in ruins.

"Hey, Tony do you know where I get some Holy Water?" The blond haired Nation asked curiously to the alien.

"It was not a fucking vampire." Tony stated dully and he looked up America. "I think what you did to the Zombie is what others would call overkill and your bedroom looks like a war zone."

"Because it was one cause of that Zombie. My bedroom looks like a war zone because it was one because of that pillow eating Zombie." America informed him firmly and his arms were crossed.

"The Zombie that ended up killing itself by mistake because you had a fucking loaded gun under your pillow." Tony commented calmly to the blue eyed Nation.

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was beyond dead and junk that's why I fired the remaining bullets at it. I'm going to pour a pound of salt all around my bedroom and try to chant some stuff that I learned from Japan's manga." America said to the Alien and he gulped to himself. "Wait, Tony. What if that Zombie turns into a ghost? What if that Zombie haunts me forever? What if that Zombie comes back?"

'I shouldn't have made a fucking Zombie.' Tony thought to himself. He knows all about America's fear of ghosts, zombies, and other such monsters.

"The fucking zombie won't come back for you shot it several times in the head and heart. You even fucking used a grenade inside your bedroom, America." Tony stated in a monotone voice and he noticed that the blond haired Nation still looked really pale. "It won't fucking come back so stop being a pansy."

America leaned against a wall, he took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"I'm going to burn what is left of that pillow eating Zombie. I'll pour salt all around my bedroom and some rice wine along with saying some chants." America stated firmly and he nodded his head. "I'm the hero and I can't be afraid of a simple pillow eating zombie."

The blue eyed Nation swiftly used a shovel to collect up the remaining parts of the zombie and put it onto the dirt. He burned it, walked back inside his home, and went to the kitchen. America lifted up a pound of salt and spread it all around his bedroom while chanting. He went back into the kitchen, collected the rice wine bottle, and poured it out while chanting.

"I'm just here to protect you, Tony. Not because I'm afraid that zombie wil come and instead of eating pillows would want my heroic brain." America told the Alien and he was not going to admit to still feeling frightened. America and Tony were inside of a guest bedroom due to the fact the Nation's bedroom was in ruins. The blue eyed Nation was on the right side of the bed while the alien was on the left side of the bed.

"Keep on telling yourself that chicken." Tony said in a low voice, America ignored the Alien's words, and the blue eyed Nation felt comforted by there being someone beside him.

"Night, Tony. I got some questions to answer in the morning." America muttered sleepily and he fell asleep. Tony silently vowed to never again create a zombie.

**Please Review and Thank You. ****Tony is the Alien.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

America woke up early in the morning, he quietly yawned, and headed for the kitchen table. The blue eyed Nation found a pen along his way and sat down onto a chair.

"Might as well get this finished." America muttered to himself and he looked at the question.

_America, Have you ever became so intoxicated that you can't remember what happened last night?_

**Nope because unlike you…I know my limits when it concerns alcohol..After all I don't want to make a dummy out of myself..I really should record you with my epic video camera and show you what you act like while drunk…Seriously, The stuff you bring up makes it all awkward..Talking about the past when I was a colony, how I use to be so adorable, and you blame the whole entire revolutionary war on me as if you didn't do anything wrong along with acting as if I had not tried other things out not going to list it for you. **

America reread his reply and decided to heavily cross out the last sentence. 'Talking about the past when I was a colony, how I use to be so adorable, and you blame the whole entire revolutionary war on me as if you didn't do anything wrong along with acting as if I had not tried other things out not going to list it for you.' was crossed out almost to the point of ripping the paper.

"I hate mornings." America said sleepily and he decided to make himself a cup of coffee. "Need a little coffee and after drinking that I'll have a bottle of cola."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

_England's Question_

**America's Answer**

**Survey**

**By waterrain**

_America, Why do you keep on referring to yourself as The Hero?_

**I'm The Hero and stuff. That's all you need to know ^_^**

_Do you why that most Nation's find you to be annoying?_

**They don't find me annoying, England. I'm too heroic to be annoying ^_^**

_It is because you are too loud. Why are you so loud, America?_

**Germany is louder than me. Recall on how loud his voice was when he was yelling and stuff? Anyway, It is good to be loud because no one can ignore anyone that is loud because they are loud not quiet.**

_Do you hate yourself at times? Do you wish you could change the past?_

America gulped down some cola, rolled his blue eyes, and pulled his elbows on the table.

"England is such a downer." America commented out loud and he flicked the piece of paper. "Why does he have to ask such depressing questions?"

"You still replying to the fucking limey's stupid questions?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I said that I would fill it out and I don't want to be a called a liar." America informed his Alien friend. "It is taking longer than I thought to answer his survey thing."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
